Eliksir snów
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Profesor Snape zmusza Harry'ego do wypicia pewnego eliksiru. Skutki są nieoczekiwane...


Autor: Blues

Tytuł oryginału: the Dream potion.

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest.

Oryginał: http// www. fanfiction. net / s / 1010783 / 1 /

ELIKSIR SNÓW

- To jest ostatni z grupy eliksirów nasennych, który będziemy przyrządzać, zanim zajmiemy się eliksirami uzdrawiającymi. Ten, który przygotujecie dzisiaj, sprawia, że zażywająca go osoba natychmiast zasypia, a jej sny pojawiają się jako pogrążone we mgle cienie...

Harry ziewnął. Ron szturchnął go i chłopiec spojrzał na stojącego nad nim ze złowrogim uśmiechem Snape'a.

- Jesteśmy zmęczeni, Potter? – spytał mężczyzna na tyle głośno, by usłyszała go cała klasa. Ślizgoni parsknęli z rozbawieniem i wbili wzrok w Mistrza Eliksirów czekając na ciąg dalszy.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze. – odpowiedział Harry wpatrując się w kociołek, w którym bulgotał jego eliksir. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Snape odszedł od niego, by z kolei skrytykować efekt pracy Neville'a.

- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. – szepnął Ron wrzucając do swojego gotującego się eliksiru poszatkowane krokodyle ogonki.

- Jestem po prostu zmęczony. – odszepnął Harry krojąc na pół swoje własne ogonki.

Był zmęczony. Od ostatniego lata, kiedy to powrócił Czarny Pan, nawet jedna noc Harry'ego nie była wolna od koszmarów. Przeżywanie od nowa śmierci Cedrika, tortur i odrodzenia się Voldemorta z pewnością nie miało na niego zbawiennego wpływu. Jego oczy były podkrążone, a wyczerpanie ogarniało go już około 17.00. Z trudem zachowywał przytomność konieczną do odrabiania pracy domowej.

Harry przeciągnął się, by się rozbudzić. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej Ron nie zdołał dopilnować, by Harry nie zasnął podczas eliksirów i na drzemaniu przyłapał go Snape. To było niewiarygodnie upokarzające i kosztowało Gryffindor dwadzieścia pięć punktów.

Harry zamieszał w swoim eliksirze i jeszcze raz przeczytał instrukcje. Tym razem musiało mu się udać. Snape zapowiedział, że przez cały ten rok będzie co miesiąc robił testy, a ci, którzy zawalą więcej niż trzy z nich, będą musieli porządnie się postarać na egzaminach końcowych, by w ogóle zdać. Harry nie chciał położyć drugiego z kolei – wystarczy ten zawalony w zeszłym miesiącu.

W końcu czas na przygotowanie eliksiru minął i Snape podchodził po kolei do każdego stolika by przyjrzeć się rezultatom. Chyba nawet Neville'owi udało się przyrządzić eliksir prawidłowo – z niewielką pomocą Hermiony.

Snape pochwalił Ślizgonów, po czym zbliżył się do Harry'ego i Rona.

- Cóż, zdaje się, że wszystkim wam się tym razem udało. – ton jego głosu był chytry, ale Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się niemal rozczarowany. – Nawet Longbottom i Potter...

Nagle Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego i zaczął powoli iść w jego stronę.

- Ale poprzednim razem nie poszło ci tak dobrze, prawda Potter? – spytał, uśmiechając się złowrogo.

- Nie, proszę pana. – wymamrotał Harry patrząc na nauczyciela z niepokojem.

- Twój eliksir z pewnością wygląda na poprawnie sporządzony, ale myślę, że powinniśmy się upewnić, czy naprawdę działa... chcę, byś go wypróbował! – powiedział Snape krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło gwałtowniej i chłopiec potrząsnął głową. Eliksir, który zrobili, był wyjątkową nasenną miksturą usypiającą ludzi i czyniącą ich senne wizje widocznymi dla innych... tyle zdołał zrozumieć z wykładu Snape'a.

- Ja... wolałbym nie. – wyszeptał Harry wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął było to, by Ślizgoni dowiedzieli się, że jego wysoko podniesiona głowa jest tylko przykrywka dla strachu i załamania które ogarniały go, gdy co noc budził się z krzykiem.

- Co powiedziałeś, Potter? – syknął Snape.

- Powiedziałem, że nie chcę! – odparł Harry podniesionym tonem i w końcu spojrzał na swojego profesora.

- To nie jest twoja decyzja. Ja jestem tutaj nauczycielem i to ode mnie zależy czy będziesz testował wyniki swojej pracy.

Ślizgoni zgodnie zarechotali i Harry poczuł, jak na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec.

- Rozkazuję ci go wypróbować! – warknął Snape.

Harry spojrzał w swój kociołek. Nie, chyba jednak wolał oblać ten test niż utracić godność. Jednym ruchem zgarnął ze stolika resztki wykorzystanych składników i wrzucił je do kociołka. Po chwili dał się słyszeć syk, eliksir zmienił barwę z zielonej na brązową i zaczął wrzeć tak gwałtownie, że niemal cały płyn wylał się na podłogę.

Harry spojrzał chłodno na Snape'a i niemal oczekiwał odebrania Gryffindorowi pięćdziesięciu punktów, ale profesor tylko znów złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

- Widzę, Potter, że znów jestem zmuszony do niezaliczenia twojej pracy i odjęcia punktów twojemu domowi za twoje zachowanie, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz wypróbować tego eliksiru. Ten, który zrobiłeś, wydawał się całkiem poprawnie przyrządzony, a sam wyglądasz na takiego, któremu stanowczo pomogłoby nieco snu. Jestem skłonny cofnąć twoją karę jeśli zgodzisz się zażyć eliksir przygotowany przez innego ucznia.

- Nie. – odparł Harry stanowczo.

- Zastanów się, Potter. Jeśli twój dom chce utrzymać pierwsze miejsce w tabeli wyników, to katastrofą byłoby odjęcie przeze mnie wszystkich siedemdziesięciu sześciu punktów.

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni obserwowali tą scenę z zapartym tchem.

- Nie chcę. – powtórzył Harry uparcie, ale cofnął się nieco gdy Snape zaczął się do niego zbliżać.

- Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, że wybór nie należy do ciebie.

Snape wziął ze stolika chochlę, zanurzył ją w eliksirze Rona i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, który wciąż cofał się w stronę końca sali.

Klasa zaczęła krzyczeć - Ślizgoni wiwatowali, Gryfoni protestowali.

Harry poczuł, że zalewa go fala paniki kiedy poczuł za plecami chłodną ścianę lochu. Był w pułapce, a Snape górował nad nim trzymając chochelkę w ręku.

- Wypij to! – rozkazał.

Harry wiedział, że nie ma dla niego ratunku. Snape z pewnością nie zamierzał puścić mu płazem bezczelnych odpowiedzi udzielonych przy całej klasie.

- Powiedziałem _wypij to_. – szepnął profesor złowrogo. Pozostali uczniowie widzieli tylko plecy Mistrza Eliksirów i nie słyszeli jego słów, ponieważ toczyła się między nimi dość głośna kłótnia. Harry, pokonany, spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela i usłyszał słowa wydostające się z jego własnych ust.

- Proszę, panie profesorze.

Snape wyglądał na co najmniej tak zdziwionego tym, co usłyszał, jak Harry tym, że w ogóle to powiedział.

- Słucham? – szepnął, znów uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

- Proszę, nich mi pan nie każe pić tego eliksiru przy całej klasie!

Harry wiedział, że równie dobrze mógłby rzucać grochem o ścianę – widział w oczach Snape'a, że tym razem naprawdę przegrał i że do końca roku szkolnego będzie musiał słuchać drwin Ślizgonów na temat tego, co się za chwilę wydarzy. A jednak jeszcze raz spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela i postanowił spróbować po raz ostatni – może jeśli przełknie dumę i da Snape'owi tą satysfakcję mężczyzna mu daruje?

- Profesorze, proszę... błagam pana!

Złowrogi wyraz twarzy Snape'a tylko na moment zastąpiło zdumienie. Wreszcie doprowadził do tego, czego pragnął odkąd tylko Potter po raz pierwszy postawił nogę w Hogwarcie: mógł zmusić Harry'ego do zrobienia czegokolwiek i to było oczywiste.

- Co w twoich snach jest aż tak strasznego, że zmusza cię do takiego poniżenia? – szepnął.

Pełne złości okrzyki uczniów nasiliły się, ale Harry i Snape skutecznie je blokowali.

- Proszę pana – chłopiec spuścił wzrok. – niech mi pan po prostu nie każe przez to przechodzić.

Harry widocznie skrzywił się, a następnie skulił kiedy jego nauczyciel złapał go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie.

- Co ukrywasz?

- Profesorze...- zaczął Harry, ale Snape mu przerwał.

- Prędzej zobaczę, jak czołgasz się u moich stóp, niż pozwolę ci się wymigać tym razem, Potter. – wyszeptał groźnie, po czym odwrócił się do klasy, która nieco się uciszyła.

- Potter nie chce wypić eliksiru.

I znów hałas wypełnił całą salę.

Harry wiedział, że nie ma już dla niego nadziei, bez względu na to co się stanie. Spróbował uciec korzystając z faktu, że uwaga Snape'a była skierowana na klasę, ale były Śmierciożerca okazał się szybszy niż kobra. Ręka nauczyciela złapała Harry'ego za włosy i przyciągnęła do jego piersi, po czym Snape z prędkością błyskawicy otworzył usta chłopca i wlał w nie eliksir. Hałas w klasie stał się nie do wytrzymania.

Harry chwycił ramię Snape'a i starał się je odsunąć od swojej twarzy, ale w ciągu trzech sekund sala lekcyjna wraz ze wszystkimi dźwiękami zaczęła się oddalać. Harry szybko stracił przytomność i upadł w ramiona swojego nauczyciela, który zdążył złapać mdlejącego chłopca nim ten upadł na ziemię.

Ślizgoni śmiali się obłąkańczo, a Gryfoni patrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem gdy Snape wziął Harry'ego na ręce i niósł go, niczym małe dziecko, między ławkami w uśmiechem triumfu na ustach. Malfoy śmiał się szczególnie głośno i krzyknął coś do Rona wśród ogólnego wrzasku, ale na szczęście Ron, wpatrujący się w Harry'ego, nie usłyszał go, gdyż inaczej Malfoy mógłby zostać zatłuczony kociołkiem rudzielca. Niektórzy z Gryfonów wydawali się gotowi do opuszczenia sali w ramach protestu, jednak nie ośmielili się tego zrobić.

Snape położył wątłego chłopca na swoim biurku, za pomocą różdżki przywołał koc i, ku rozbawieniu Ślizgonów, okrył nim Harry'ego. Cisza zaczęła powoli ogarniać salę.

- A teraz przekonamy się, czy eliksir pana Weasley'a jest cokolwiek wart. – powiedział Snape. Harry zaczął mamrotać i wiercić się w miarę jak ponure wizje stopniowo zalewały jego umysł. Cała klasa wstrzymała oddech – zarówno Ślizgoni jak i oburzeni Gryfoni z niecierpliwością czekali by przekonać się, dlaczego Harry tak bardzo chciał uniknąć wypróbowania eliksiru.

30 sekund później już to wiedzieli.

Harry zajęczał bezradnie gdy sala wypełniła się dziwną mgłą, a nad stołem, na którym leżał, pojawiły się cienie. Chłopiec wyszeptał imię Cedrika i uczniowie spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę. Panowała absolutna cisza.

- _Wiedziałeś, że puchar to świstoklik?_ – rozbrzmiało echo głosu Digorry'ego.

- _Nie!_ – odpowiedziała figura Harry'ego.

Nagle dołączyły do nich nowe cienie. Zakapturzona postać Glizdogona zbliżała się z zawiniątkiem w ramionach.

_- Zabij niepotrzebnego!_

Prawdziwy Harry krzyknął i zwinął się w kłębek, a reszta klasy wrzasnęła przerażona. Cień Cedrika upadł na ziemię, a Harry jęknął żałośnie.

Kolejne etapy wspomnienia następowały po sobie wyjątkowo szybko. Widmowa postać Harry'ego została odrzucona na płytę nagrobkową, przywiązana i pozbawiona kilku kropel krwi, a następnie odrodził się Voldemort. Trwało to nie więcej niż dwie minuty.

Nikt się nie ruszał i nawet Ślizgoni milczeli gdy sylwetki Śmierciożerców otoczyły Harry'ego i Voldemorta, a cień chłopca został uwolniony. Harry, który wciąż leżał skulony na biurku, zaczął się straszliwie trząść, kiedy postać Czarnego Pana rzuciła zaklęcie Cruciatus na jego widmo. Obaj chłopcy wrzasnęli z bólu.

Pozostali uczniowie również krzyknęli, ale wtedy mgła zniknęła z trzaskiem. Snape wziął wiadro zimnej wody, które zawsze miał w pogotowiu na wypadek gdyby Neville w czasie lekcji cos podpalił, i wylał je na Harry'ego, który obudził się i spadł ze stołu na ziemię.

Podłoga skrzypnęła i Harry jęknął z bólu – upadł na ramię, które teraz wyglądało raczej dziwnie i odstawało pod nienaturalnym kątem. Zawstydzony, chłopiec zamknął oczy i pozostał na podłodze, dysząc u stóp Snape'a. Czekał na śmiech Ślizgonów, bo wiedział, czego właśnie byli świadkami.

Zanim jednak uczniowie zdążyli zareagować, Snape ryknął:

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiem się, że ktoś dręczy pana Pottera z powodu tego, co widzieliście, to osobiście odbiorę jego domowi wszystkie punkty i zadbam o to, aby został wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Czy to jasne?

Spojrzał prosto na Dracona wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić.

Nikt nie ośmielił się odpowiedzieć, ale wszyscy zrozumieli przekaz.

- I jeszcze jedno – w przyszłym tygodniu nie rozpoczniemy eliksirów uzdrawiających, zgodnie z grafikiem. Skoncentrujemy się za to na przyrządzaniu mikstur zapewniających bezsenną noc... koniec lekcji!

Wszyscy posprzątali po sobie i opuścili lochy w ciągu minuty. Ron i Hermiona podeszli do biurka Snape'a, ale Mistrz Eliksirów przegonił ich, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i uleczył ramię Harry'ego.

Drzwi się zamknęły i Harry pociągnął nosem w upokorzeniu. Jego łzy mieszały się z wodą i potem gdy próbował wstać nie patrząc na Snape'a. Nauczyciel pomógł mu usiąść i oprzeć się o ścianę. Harry chciał wyjść, ale Snape przytrzymał go za rękę.

- ... Harry, przepraszam...

Harry spojrzał w górę z niedowierzaniem i napotkał poważny wzrok profesora wbity w siebie.

- Przepraszam, że nie uszanowałem twojej prośby. To było prostackie. – dodał Snape i wymruczał kilka słów machając różdżką, dzięki czemu ubranie Harry'ego wyschło.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak źle... nie powinienem był tak postąpić.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować na przeprosiny Snape'a.

- W porządku. – skłamał, próbując wstać, ale Snape go nie puścił.

- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku. Nie miałem najmniejszego prawa ci tego zrobić i jest mi naprawdę przykro. Powinieneś pójść prosto do Dumbledore'a i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim!

Nastąpiła cisza i Harry znów spróbował się podnieść.

- Te koszmary nawiedzają cię każdej nocy, prawda? – spytał Snape zanim Harry stanął na nogach. Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, ale to tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia nauczyciela.

- Harry, dlaczego nie poprosiłeś mnie o przyrządzenie ci wywaru nasennego?

- Niech pan zgadnie. – mruknął Harry ze złością.

- A dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o niego panią Pomfrey?

- Moje sny są moją sprawą!

- Czy nie widzisz, że to cię niszczy od środka?

- A PANA TO RAPTEM STRASZLIWIE OBCHODZI, TAK? – wrzasnął Harry do Snape'a.

- Tak. Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- Cóż, odwalanie takich numerów jak dzisiaj raczej nie skłania mnie do szukania u pana pomocy!

Snape zamilkł. Harry odwrócił się by wyjść.

- Mnie też śnią się koszmary... – odezwał się glos zza pleców Harry'ego, który się zatrzymał.

- Sądzę, że nie są gorsze od twoich, ale wiem jak to jest, gdy człowiek boi się zasnąć i było kompletną głupotą z mojej strony nie przypuścić, że to właśnie może być powód, dla którego nie chcesz zażyć eliksiru.

Harry słuchał nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Snape zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie i trochę go to przerażało.

- Nie oczekuję, że zapomnisz lub wybaczysz mi to, co musiałeś przeze mnie przejść, ale chcę po prostu, byś przyjął moje przeprosiny.

- Przyjmuję. – odpowiedział Harry i wyszedł z sali.

Włóczył się po korytarzach nie wiedząc, czy powiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło Dumbledore'owi, czy napisać do Syriusza, czy w ogóle zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Tak naprawdę nie chciał, by jeszcze więcej osób wiedziało o tym, że nie potrafi nawet dać sobie rady z własnymi snami. Chcąc nie chcąc podzielił się tą informacją z wystarczającą liczbą ludzi.

Harry opuścił zarówno Zielarstwo, jak i Transmutację i kiedy w końcu spojrzał na zegarek okazało się, że nadeszła już pora kolacji. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty iść do Wielkiej Sali, ale jego żołądek dał mu do zrozumienia, że powinien. Kiedy tam wszedł poczuł na sobie spojrzenia zebranych i słyszał ich szepty, ale przy stole Ślizgonów nikt nie odezwał się słowem, a kiedy Harry spojrzał na Dracona zauważył, że blondyn wgapia się w niego i bez wątpienia marzy o tym, żeby coś krzyknąć, ale nie ma odwagi.

Harry dołączył do Rona i Hermiony którzy, choć wyglądali na bardzo zmartwionych, nie ośmielili się o nic zapytać.

- Przestańcie się na mnie gapić! – warknął i oboje szybko spuścili wzrok.

Jedli w ciszy. Kiedy opuszczali Wielką Salę nikt nie odezwał się do Harry'ego. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl o tym, że Ślizgoni, tak chętni do drwin na jego temat, tym razem natychmiast pożałują jakichkolwiek prób wspomnienia incydentu z Eliksirów. Draco wydawał się wręcz chory z pragnienia rzucenia jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi.

Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi ruszył prosto do swojego dormitorium.

- Harry? – zaczęła Hermiona.

- Och, dajcie spokój. Przecież oboje wiedzieliście, że mam koszmary. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie chcę, żebyście obchodzili się ze mną jak ze śmierdzącym jajkiem – nienawidzę litości. Zachowujcie się tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Wystarczą mi wszyscy ci, którzy postępują dokładnie odwrotnie.

- Przepraszamy. – powiedział Ron i nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

- Co powiedział Snape? – spytała cicho Hermiona. – Powinieneś poskarżyć się na niego Dumbledore'owi. To, co zrobił, było zupełnie niedopuszczalne.

- On powiedział dokładnie to samo. – odpowiedział Harry. – Przeprosił mnie i też uznał, że powinienem o wszystkim opowiedzieć dyrektorowi.

- Co? – spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieco na myśl o tym, co się stało. – Powiedział, że naprawdę bardzo mu przykro i że on też miewa koszmary.

- Tak powiedział? – Hermionę aż zatkało.

- Chyba żaden z ludzi jeszcze nie przeżył czegoś takiego! – zaśmiał się Ron. – On cię normalnie przeprosił!

- Noo... może jednak jest człowiekiem! – odparł Harry i ziewnął.

- Chcesz położyć się do łóżka? – spytała Hermiona i cofnęła się w stronę drzwi.

- Nie wiem, chyba po prostu chcę przez chwilę posiedzieć i pomyśleć. – odpowiedział Harry. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty na sen i kolejne koszmary...

Ron i Hermiona wyszli a Harry podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł. Nagle na stoliku zauważył buteleczkę z przyczepioną do niej kartką. Wziął ją do ręki i przeczytał:

Jeszcze raz chcę powiedzieć jak bardzo mi przykro.

Mimo iż teraz zapewne nienawidzisz mnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem, mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz ten mały podarunek. Powinien wystarczyć do następnego tygodnia. Wtedy, jeśli będziesz uważał na moich zajęciach, powinieneś być w stanie przyrządzić swój własny.

Severus Snape.

Harry spojrzał na buteleczkę – na etykietce napisane było: „Eliksir spokojnego snu". Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Być może ten nieprzyjemny epizod w ostatecznym rozrachunku odmieni pewne sprawy na lepsze? Harry rozebrał się, wskoczył do łóżka, upił łyk eliksiru i natychmiast zasnął. I po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy jego sen był spokojny, niezmącony koszmarami. Kiedy Ron wrócił do dormitorium kilka godzin później zastał swojego przyjaciela głęboko uśpionego, z leciutkim uśmiechem na ustach.


End file.
